1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support wire implanting anchor configured to be implanted by an implanting tool in the case of coupling an aboveground upright member and the ground with a support wire and embedded under the soil in order to prevent the aboveground upright member such as a power pole from falling down, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent an aboveground upright member such as a power pole from falling down, there is proposed a support wire implanting anchor configured to be implanted by an implanting tool and embedded under the soil in the case of coupling the aboveground upright member and the ground by a support wire, for example, a configuration in which a curved resistance plate body and a curved stabilizing plate are hammered in separately after a test drill of an embedding hole, and the resistance plate body and the stabilizing plate are coupled in an intersecting manner at a predetermined depth under the soil to obtain a tension-resistance force (For example, Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei 7-30746).
However, in the support wire implanting anchor of the related art described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei 7-30746, the resistance plate is curved so as to obtain a sufficient resistance force (tension-resistance force) when being implanted into the soil, and goes into the soil along the curved shape.
Therefore, in particular, when executing this operation in a little space in the case where a cutting surface area of the embedding hole is small, an implanting work on a single implanting surface (hitting surface) becomes gradually difficult, and the resistance plate body cannot be implanted at an acute angle with respect to the ground surface. Therefore, the sufficient resistance force cannot be obtained unless the resistance plate body and the stabilizing plate are coupled in a deployed state.
If a curvature of the resistance plate is increased in order to bring the sufficient resistance force into action, the resistance plate curves into the soil at the large curvature and hence goes into the soil at an acute angle with respect to the ground surface. Therefore, if there is only one hitting surface and the cutting surface area is small, this problem becomes remarkable.
Since the support wire implanting anchor of the related art described in JP-UM-B-7-30746 needs to hammer the curved resistance plate body and the curved stabilizing plate separately, there is a problem of poor workability.
In view of such a problem, it is a first object of the invention to provide a support wire implanting anchor in which an anchor body portion can be implanted at an acute angle with respect to a ground surface more easily and reliably than those of the related art even though a cutting surface area of an embedding hole is small and, in addition, a second object of the invention to provide the support wire implanting anchor with achieves an improvement of workability and higher tension-resistance force without necessity of implanting of a stabilizing plate separately from a resistance plate.